Dawn of the Divide
by primeshock
Summary: Batman leads an extraordinary team against an allegiance of supervillians on a quest to discover a mysterious energy source. What they will find is much more than meets the eye.


INT: Beautiful ball room, black suit even. Classical music in the back ground as wealth important attendees share refreshments, music, and conversation. Sitting at one of the tables, two well dressed well kept men, BRUCE WAYNE and sit in conversation.

Wayne: "Mr. Cade Thank you for the offer but I can assure you that whatever Mr. Osborne is involved with I want no part. Wayne Enterprise has currently undertaken business ventures that require enough of my attention. I would be unable to commit my full attention to Mr. Osborne's needs."

Mr. Cade leans back in his chair reaching for his briefcase "Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne. Good day."

Cade stands to leave as does Wayne "Good day"

Wayne sitting back down curiously studies Cade as he walks away. Another man in a black tux, black hair combed back with a go-t carelessly obstructs his view and takes the seat Cade had just left. Wayne looks at the man TONY STARK and smiles taking a sip of his drink "Fancy seeing you here."

Stark "Well Mr. Wayne we both like overpriced food and gold digging women so I figure it's only natural." Stark takes a sip of his drink. "But what I am curious about was your friend. He looks familiar but placing him is just…."

Before he can finish the sentence a beautiful brunette wearing a fitted blue dress sparkling in the lights walks up JESSICA DREW. Stark nearly chokes on his drink spilling some on his suit.

Drew: "Tony Stark fancy seeing you here."

Stark cleaning the drink from his suit: Jessica….Jessica Drew"

Stark stands taking her hand kissing it.

Wayne "Mr. Stark was just sharing his interest in gold digging women"

Stark laughs it off while Wayne and Drew sarcastically join in Stark "Nothing serious. Small joke."

Stark pointing to his seat "Jessica please have a seat. I was just leaving, gotta plane to catch."

Stark extends his hand out to Wayne "Bruce always a treat. Give me a call and we'll finish our chat."

Wayne smiles and shakes his hand.

Stark: "Jessica a pleasure as always."

Jessica in a sarcastic voice "You do enjoy pleasure"

Stark walks off. A more serious tone falls over Wayne and Drew.

Drew "Why was Tony here?"

Wayne "I don't know. My guess he's up to something"

Drew "We can't have him getting in the way right now. What about your guest?"

Wayne "His name was Mr. Cade from Oscorp. He didn't reveal a lot of details other than (in a sarcastic tone) Wayne Enterprise would be a great asset to their next endeavor."

Drew chuckles "Atleast they're interested."

The band begins to play a slow song Wayne puts down his drink "You look too beautiful not to dance."

Wayne reaches out his hand.

Drew "Are you serious?"

Wayne "Come on. We still have an hour to kill plus this suit was very expensive."

Drew smiles, takes his hand, and the two get up to dance.

EXT: BUILDING ROOF

Castle on roof looking through binoculars. Spot six Hydra soldiers along with a man dressed in a Nazi military uniform ALBRECHT KRIEGER

Castle speaking into head set "I got a visual on Krieger twelfth floor north side"

Cage, on a building rooftop on the opposite side of their target bulding, replies "Guarded?"

Castle " Probably a dozen thugs with high priced water pistols. I've got a shot but it's gonna attract a lot of attention."

Cage "Better wait til Wayne and Drew get back."

Castle "It's been four hours how much champagne and fish eggs can they have?"

Cage "If I know those two it's not champagne and fish eggs curving their appetite."

A Blackhawk helicopter flies in overhead landing on roof.

Castle looks through binoculars

Castle "Blackhawk? That's some heavy duty artillery. Who else is in on this?"

From the helicopter steps a tall attractive woman with, black hair, tan skin, dressed in black suit carrying a briefcase TALIA AL GHUL. She is accompanied by another man dressed in a suit MR. CADE.

Castle "Well well well al Ghul decided to join the mix. Since when did they gain access to military transports?"

Cage " Ra's?"

Castle "Talia"

Cage "What would she want with Krieger? He involved with the League now?"

Castle "I don't know but there's someone else with her. I don't recognize him."

Cage "There's too many question marks with all this. I'm signaling Wayne."

INT: BUILDING

Krieger and several men reviewing a large viewing screen showing a world map. Markings cover the map on various locations on each continent.

Talia and Mr. Cade enter the room.

Krieger turns away from the screen toward his guest.

Krieger softly shakes her hand speaking with a German accent

Krieger" Ah Miss al Ghul so happy you could join us."

Talia smiles at his gesture

Krieger "Mr. Cade, were you able to get what you came for?"

Mr. Cade "In time. Mr. Wayne may take more aggressive convincing but he will offer his services."

Talia "Captain my father sends his regards as it pleases him to see the League of Shadows and Hydra able to coexist.

Krieger "Tell your father that I too am enjoying our alliance. If you will step this way I have something to show you."

Talia and Mr. Cade follow the Captain to the large screen he was viewing moments ago.

Krieger "As you can see contact has been established over Moscow, Brazil, Antarctica, New Zealand, and as of this morning the Baring Sea. These things are covering the globe looking for something."

Krieger tampers with several of the controls bringing satellite images

Krieger "Twelve hours ago our satellites picked up an unidentified target headed toward our atmosphere. We've been monitoring its status and its traveling at a constant speed of 200,000 kilometers an hour. It should make contact with our atmosphere in….."

Krieger hitting several more buttons pulling up a running clock showing 68hrs 39min 22sec

Krieger" We do not have much time to find out what they find so valuable."

Talia "I believe I may be able to help with that."

Talia places her briefcase on a table.

Talia "If you will Mr. Cade"

Cade slides a card through the briefcases' swipe area which causes a key pad to reveal. He begins putting in a code.

Talia "I felt it was important to keep the briefcase and the person who could open it separate until the time was right."

Cade finishes entering the code and the briefcase unlocks. Talia opens the case revealing a smaller screen. She tampers with the keypad revealing a world map showing a very large energy signature. Krieger peers onto the screen curious as to what he is seeing.

Talia "I believe what they are searching for is located here in the Himalayas. K2 to be exact bordering Pakistan and China. This energy signature matches that of the other contacts but with a slight variation."

Krieger astonished at their discovery

Krieger "How so?"

Talia pointing to the signature on her screen

Talia "This one seems to be more stable while the others are stronger signals but very unstable."

Cade "We believe they could be rivals. Good guy bad guy sort of thing."

Krieger "An alien war?"

Cade hesitant for a moment

Cade "Hard to say but the reports that have come in about the contacts are they have hostile tendencies."

Krieger "I am aware of that but we have been unable to gain so much as a visual on them. They are extremely adapt at hiding."

Talia "We must not become careless. I recommend we increase our efforts on this matter before it's too late."


End file.
